


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by punkrockpoetlaureate



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockpoetlaureate/pseuds/punkrockpoetlaureate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane starts noticing that Daryl likes having something in his mouth and it makes him think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little Sharyl story about Daryl really liking having things in his mouth and Shane really wanting to be in Daryl's mouth.

They were all sitting around the low fire, eating fish that had been caught earlier that day. Luckily, things had been quiet, but Shane was watching everything and everyone; just like he always did.

It hadn't taken him long to pick up people's habits and take note of how they acted and figure them out. He knew that Andrea and Amy stayed up talking late into the night about things that didn't matter anymore. Movies and vacations and things they used to own. It grated on his nerves.

He knew that Ed Peletier was a sick son of a bitch who he was gonna beat the shit out of as soon as he got the chance. He knew that Carol and Sophia were both quiet and kept to themselves, which probably meant that they'd had to put up with Ed for too long.

He knew that Rick and Lori had gone back to acting like they had in high school; like none of the issues that existed before Rick got shot mattered. He had a feeling that wouldn't last long.

But one of the most surprising things he’d noticed was that Daryl was a lot less obnoxious than Merle had ever been. When they'd first gotten into camp he'd written them both off as a couple of druggie thieves and figured that he needed to keep an eye on them to make sure they weren’t stealing from everyone else. It had only taken a couple of days to see that Daryl just followed his brother. He wasn't the one causing trouble, but he wouldn't stop Merle from doing it, either. More likely, he was afraid of him.

Once Rick had come back and Merle hadn't, Daryl had started keeping to himself a lot more. He took his turn on watch without arguing. The food he hunted was shared with the entire group. He could've been a lot worse, as far as Shane was concerned.

Because Shane was now sleeping on his own, he spent most of his nights up on watch. Daryl was alone in the tent that he used to share with Merle, and Shane spent a lot of time staring in that direction; trying to figure him out. At first it was just because he was bored. Sitting up at night could get a little tedious, and Daryl liked to stay in front of his tent making arrows while everyone slept, so it gave him something to do.

Somehow it had snowballed from that. It wasn't lost on him that his interest in Daryl had sparked after Rick came back. He knew he fucked up sleeping with Lori, but he couldn't change what had happened now. He wanted something to take his mind off of it, but the only thing that made sense was to find _someone_. And no one had caught his eye quite like Daryl had, for some reason.

Over the last few weeks of watching Daryl, he'd noticed that he always ate with his hands, and always cleaned them off by licking whatever remained. Not just the tips of his fingers, either; he'd stick two fingers all the way into his mouth, sucking on them.

After a while Shane stopped caring if anyone noticed him staring, including Daryl. He couldn't get over Daryl putting his fingers in his mouth like that. He'd never seen anyone do that; suck his fingers all the way into his mouth and lick them as clean as he could. He wondered if it was something he'd always done or if he figured it was as close as he could get to washing his hands now.

He was staying up to sit watch for a few hours again and everyone slowly got up to go to bed, but Daryl was the last to leave, ambling over to his tent after a while, sitting in front of it instead of going in.

"Hey."

Daryl turned to look at him.

“You wanna sit over here and keep me company? You never go to bed right off anyway.”

Daryl scowled. “How do you know what I do?”

“’Cause I got eyes? I see you sitting there. You might as well come over here where there’s better light.”

He expected some sharp retort, a curse and for Daryl to get into his tent and zip it up to avoid being watched. Instead, he walked over, and sat across the fire from Shane.  
It wasn’t just his eating habits that Shane had noticed. He was always biting at his fingernails, or sometimes just his fingers. He’d saw him biting his lip a lot, too. It was just something about his mouth.

They sat in silence for a long time. Daryl fiddled with an arrow and Shane cleaned his gun in the dim light of the fire. When Daryl put his thumb up to his mouth and bit at the skin around his nail, Shane shifted where he sat and decided to finally say something.

“You gotta do that?”

“Hmm?” Daryl asked, not moving his thumb.

“I don’t know, you just always gotta have something in your mouth. Was wondering why.”

Daryl stared at him. “What do you care?”

“I don’t.”

“Well, you brought it up, so you must have some sorta problem with it.”

He wondered if it was worth it to say something or if he should forget it. When he looked up to see Daryl still gnawing away on his fingers, he decided to go for it.

“Just saying,” he responded, finally. “If you want something in your mouth, I can help with that.”

Daryl looked at him, studying him carefully, and Shane stared right back.

"Like what?" He asked finally.

Shane laughed. "I think you know what I mean."

Daryl glanced around, even though they were alone. "When?"

He shrugged. "I only got about an hour of watch left. I could meet you in your tent."

"Okay."

"Just like that? Okay?" He wondered for a second if maybe Daryl didn't understand what he meant and had no idea what he was agreeing to.

"That's what I said, wasn't it?"

"Alright," Shane agreed. "I'll be in your tent in an hour."

Daryl nodded and continued to sit there for a while, like the plans they’d made hadn’t fazed him at all. It left him wondering if this was the way Daryl always went about this kind of stuff.

He was considering asking, but Daryl got up and headed for his tent without saying anything. Shane got up then, circling around camp for the rest of his time on watch until Dale came out of the RV and nodded at him. He nodded back and headed over to Daryl's tent while Dale made his way to the roof of the RV.

He slipped inside, not wanting to be seen.

"Hey," he whispered. It was a lot darker than he'd thought it would be. He couldn't even see Daryl in the pitch black.

"I'm right here," Daryl muttered, and Shane felt a hand brush against his leg.

"Right. Can't see much."

"Why does it matter?"

He felt around, and finally made out that Daryl was lying down.

"Well, if you're gonna have my dick in your mouth, that's something I'd like to see."

Daryl snorted.

Shane kicked his boots off and laid down next to where he thought Daryl was. "So, how we gonna do this?"

"Don't matter. How you want me?"

He hadn't expected this to be romantic or like some kind of movie, but he didn't want it to be so businesslike, either.

"I like you fine right here," he told Daryl, wrapping an arm around him to pull him closer.

Daryl let himself be moved, but he was stiff in Shane's arms.

"Will you relax?"

"What're you doing?" Daryl sounded frustrated.

"I thought we were gonna have some fun.”

"I thought you wanted me to suck your dick," he countered.

"Yeah. Wouldn't mind some other stuff first, though."

Daryl sighed.

"What, you don't want to?" Shane asked. He didn’t get it. It hadn’t taken Daryl long to agree to do this, but he didn’t seem to be interested in actually doing anything.

He didn't answer, and Shane got as close as he could, trying to tell what his reaction was, but he still couldn't make out Daryl's face in the dark.

"If you just wanna get to it and get me off with your mouth, that's fine. Go ahead."

He had barely finished speaking before Daryl moved, crawling down and situating himself between Shane's legs, pulling his jeans and boxers down to his knees and pushing his legs apart.

His lack of hesitance surprised Shane. Any doubts he'd had that Daryl didn't know what he was doing dissolved when he felt Daryl's lips wrap around the head of his cock and slowly slide down.

It wasn’t like he'd gone too long without having sex, but Daryl's mouth felt better than anything he'd experienced in a long time.

Daryl seemed to know exactly what to do, his tongue working around the head before continuing his up and down movement. His fist was closed around the base of Shane's dick and he was having no difficulty sinking his mouth low enough to meet his hand.

"Fuck." He lifted his head up to look down, still hardly able to even make out Daryl's shape, wishing that he could see what Daryl was doing since it all felt so good. Daryl was taking him as deep as possible, swallowing around him.

He reached down, his hand fisting into Daryl’s hair and tugged sharply.

“I knew this was what you needed,” he told Daryl. “Watching you walk around for weeks, sticking your fingers in your mouth. You shoulda said something. I'm always happy to help."

Daryl couldn't exactly answer, but he hollowed his cheeks a little more, sucking harder, and swallowed, moaning around Shane's cock.

He'd gotten a lot of head in his life, but none of it had ever come close to this. Daryl had an enthusiasm that he'd never encountered before. It was unexpected, but this was clearly something Daryl had ample experience with.

He'd never been quite this deep in someone's throat and wondered how the fuck Daryl was doing it. Nothing had ever felt this good and there was no way that they weren't gonna do this again. Soon.

It had to be soon because there was no way he was going to last very much longer with everything Daryl was doing. Even though he couldn't see, he could picture that Daryl's eyes would be watering, spit dripping out the corners of his mouth as he choked himself on Shane's cock.

He could feel Daryl's throat working at he swallowed around him, moaning low and long every so often, the vibrations pushing him closer to the edge.

Daryl moaned once more and he felt himself slide a fraction deeper, deeper than he'd ever been in anybody's throat and he had no idea how Daryl was doing it, but he didn't care and the hot, wet intensity quickly overwhelmed him and he gave Daryl a short warning before he came, but he wasn't at all surprised when Daryl just swallowed it all down and lapped gently at him a few times before finally pulling off.

Shane signed sleepily, glad that he was lying down. He probably would’ve fallen over if he'd tried to stand.

Daryl moved back to where he'd been before; next to Shane, but not close enough for them to touch.

"I figured you'd be good, but I never really imagined anything like that."

"Mmhmm," Daryl mumbled, his voice rough and gravelly.

Shane reached out to touch him, his hands going to Daryl's belt. "You want me to?"

"Naw, no need. I did."

"You did?" He repeated. "When?"

Daryl didn't answer and Shane felt him trying to shift out of his touch. Then his fingers found the wet spot on Daryl's jeans and he smiled.

"Well. I knew you liked it. Didn't know you liked it quite that much."

"Fuck off," Daryl growled as he pushed him away.

"Hey." He caught Daryl's arm and pulled him closer. "I wasn't making fun. Think it's hot. You can get off just having my dick in your mouth? Pretty fucking sexy."

He heard Daryl's breathing hitch quietly.

"I think we oughta do this again soon. I'd like to be able to actually watch you next time. Be able to see what you look like with my cock in your mouth, fucking your throat. See you come all over yourself because you like it so much."

Daryl whined quietly, and his hips thrust forward against Shane.

"Yeah," he said simply. "We're doing it again."


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t quite light out when he woke up and he let himself stare at Daryl for a few minutes. He’d figured that his infatuation with Daryl’s mouth had just been him wanting something to distract himself. There wasn’t a much better distraction than sex, and he’d thought that once it was out of his system, he could start ignoring Daryl’s lip biting and finger licking. 

He’d never really let himself think about how much he actually liked the way Daryl looked. That if he was really honest with himself, Daryl was downright gorgeous. That a lot of Daryl’s sarcastic comments made him laugh. That he was smarter than people seemed to give him credit for. 

With a sigh, he finally tore himself away from staring and forced himself to get out of the tent. He wandered around camp, talking to Dale about the watch schedule before completely tuning him out when he saw Daryl step out of his tent. Shane nodded at him.

“You got a minute?” he called.

Daryl stopped where he stood and waited for Shane to walk over. “What?”

“Just wondering what you’re doing today.” His eyes wandered over Daryl's body, noticing that he'd changed his pants, knowing that he was the reason why. That _he’d_ made Daryl come in his pants, and he grinned triumphantly at the thought. 

Daryl ignored him. "Why, you need something?”

Shane shrugged. “Would you be available if I did?”

He saw Daryl glance out the corner of his eye, making sure that no one was close enough to hear them talking. “Yeah. Guess so. Probably have more time later tonight.”

“Right. Tonight. Maybe you could keep watch with me.”

He looked around again. "Maybe.”

Daryl looked at him, his tongue peeking out of his mouth to wet his bottom lip, and he felt himself starting to get hard. Shane stepped closer to him. “You know, if you keep doing that, I don’t know if we’ll be waiting until tonight.”

“Okay,” Daryl said with a shrug. “I could make time now.”

He was just about to take him up on it when he remembered that he was supposed to go get water for everyone.

“I can’t right now.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna go hunt, anyway. Thought if you wanted you could follow me. But I guess you’ll just have to wait ‘til later.”

Shane stared at him for a few seconds, trying to figure him out. Even though he had gotten off last night, he wasn't exactly getting much out of their exchange. He wondered if maybe Daryl wanted more. 

"You stay around close, right?"

"Sometimes. Depends where the food goes."

"Maybe when I get back I'll come find you, then."

Daryl gave a small smile, something Shane had never seen him do before, and nodded.

That fucking smile was almost worse than the thing with his tongue. When he finally looked away from Daryl's lips, he left to do what he needed to do, hurrying as much as he could, torn between picturing Daryl smiling and Daryl's lips wrapped around his dick. He hadn't gotten a good enough look at him last night and he needed to know. He needed to see.

He'd spent enough time before all of this thinking about Daryl's mouth, never imagining that it was something that he'd actually get to experience. And now that he knew Daryl was willing to do it again, he wasn't quite sure what to think.

He wasn't sure he'd ever met someone who had so much enthusiasm when it came to giving head. He'd definitely never been with someone who actually got off on it. He wanted to see if Daryl would do that again, or if it had been some kind of one time deal where he'd been overexcited and it had been too long since he'd been with someone. More than anything, he wanted to actually get to touch him.

He took a few minutes to calm himself down before driving back to camp with the water. He made it a point to avoid everyone, staring toward the woods, wondering where to start looking for Daryl. Shane didn't know the first thing about tracking and Daryl knew the woods so well that he could've been anywhere.

He left without another thought, without direction, and without telling anyone. He wandered aimlessly for a while, taking quiet steps, listening for any movement, a hand on his gun.

“Hey.”

He spun around. “Where the fuck did you come from?”

“You’re loud.”

“Bullshit. You were waiting on me.”

“Was not.”

Shane crossed his arms over his chest and grinned. “Yeah, you were.”

Daryl stared at him blankly. “Are we gonna stand here all day? Thought we were out here for a reason.”

“You’re right. We are. So…right here?” He put his hands to his belt, getting ready to undo it.

He watched Daryl look around. “Let’s walk some more.”

Shane followed after him, watching him walk and studying the way that he moved, admiring the muscles in his shoulders and upper back. He bet Daryl had a nice ass under the oversized jeans he had on, too.

Daryl stopped abruptly while Shane was still busy staring.

“This is good.”

“Sure, whatever you want. So, do you just wanna—” He stopped short when Daryl dropped to his knees without saying anything and starting working his belt open and unzipping his jeans.

Daryl wrapped a hand around his cock, pulling it out and looking up at him. He’d hoped that Daryl wouldn’t jump into it so quickly, but he didn’t give it much thought since he wanted to actually get to see Daryl this time. 

“Go on. Been waiting to see you like this.”

Daryl’s lips wrapped around Shane’s cock, and he forced himself to keep his eyes open, watching him sliding up and down. Shane moaned, relieved to not have to keep as quiet as he had last night and reached down for a handful of Daryl’s hair, pulling him back just slightly so that he could get a better view of his dick sliding in and out of Daryl’s mouth.

“Fuck, you’re good at that. You do this a lot?”

Daryl didn’t answer, just kept doing what he was doing; hollowing his cheeks as hard as he could, taking Shane deep. When he started to moan like he had last night, Shane wondered if he was getting close to coming.

“You always get off from this, like last night?”

When Daryl lowered his eyes, he took that as a yes.

“Take your dick out. I wanna see you do it.”

Daryl fumbled for his zipper while keeping up his movements on Shane's cock, his strokes becoming messy and rushed.

"Slow down, sweetheart," Shane told him, carding his fingers through Daryl's hair. "Wanna watch you come with my dick in your mouth."

Finally, he worked his jeans open and pushed them apart, reaching in and stroking himself once before pulling his cock out for Shane to see. Already he was hard and pulsing, dripping precome like Shane had never seen before. He felt his own dick throbbing just seeing Daryl and bucked forward with a moan when Daryl gave a particularly hard suck and swallowed him down further.

"Come on.” He thrust into Daryl's mouth, completely overcome by seeing Daryl so turned on by what they were doing. "Such a good little cocksucker, ain't you, baby? You like it, don't you? Fucking choking on my dick like that. Fuck."

He watched, wide eyed and disbelieving as Daryl's eyelashes fluttered and he gave a loud moan and came. His cock throbbed, bobbing up and down in the air, shooting come onto the ground.

Getting to watch it play out was even better than just feeling him do it last night, even better than he could’ve imagined. It was too much for Shane, and he gripped Daryl's hair tightly as he came down his throat.

"Goddamn," he breathed when Daryl finally released his cock and sat back on his heels, looking satisfied. Shane watched Daryl tuck himself back into his pants and zip up. He held out a hand to him and Daryl stared for a few seconds before accepting it and letting Shane help him up. 

Daryl started to move away but Shane gripped his hand tighter and pulled him closer. “Thanks.” He was surprised by the look of fear that flashed across Daryl’s face and dropped his hand as soon as he recognized it. Daryl took a step back, his eyes on the ground. 

“Hey, sorry. I didn’t mean—” 

“I’ll see you later. My tent, right?” 

Shane nodded, confused. “Yeah, right. I’ll be there.” 

He watched Daryl walk away, unsure of what had just happened. He didn’t know what he’d done wrong, and he couldn’t explain the look on Daryl’s face. Daryl’s hesitance over being touched last night had been one thing; he’d figured that he’d just wanted to keep things to a simple exchange, nothing extra, nothing unnecessary. But after two times together and Daryl not just avoiding the touch, but looking afraid didn’t make sense to him and he wanted to know why. 

He went back to camp and spent the rest of the day doing things around camp, and Daryl came back around sundown with an armload of squirrel and rabbits in tow. He sat next to the fire pit, skinning and gutting them. 

He started gathering firewood and caught Daryl’s eye on one of his trips. 

“Thanks for dinner.” 

Daryl gave a small nod. When he looked around and saw that everyone else was far enough away that he wouldn’t be overheard. “Thank me later.” 

Shane couldn’t help but laugh, but tried to stay quiet and not attract attention. “Okay. I will.” 

It was a long evening, staring across the fire at Daryl while the rest of the group sat around talking in quiet voices. He got so restless waiting that he had to get up and walk the perimeter of camp. He stared around anxiously, willing the time to go faster so that he could be alone with Daryl. 

He was still staring into the darkness when Daryl came and nudged his arm. “We can go now.” 

The group had cleared out and Dale was making his way to the roof of the RV. Shane smiled. “Let’s go.” 

He followed Daryl into his tent while he knew that Dale was facing in the other direction.

Shane knew Daryl couldn't see his face in the dark and he grinned predatorily. "Been looking forward to this since before lunch."

"'Cause you're a horny bastard," Daryl spoke from where he was lying down. Shane felt around to get closer to him.

"'Cause your mouth is so fuckable. Ain't my fault. Anyway, we don't gotta do that yet. C'mere."

He couldn't tell if Daryl moved or not and he thought back to earlier. "Would you just get over here? Wanna touch you."

"I don't really...." Daryl's voice sounded small and far away.

"Don't what? You don't wanna do anything else? 'Cause that's alright. I won't force you into anything. Kinda wouldn't mind touching you, though. Been thinking about you for a while now. Thought being with you once might make it go away, but it didn't. Just made me want more."

Daryl was quiet and Shane sighed. "C'mon, you gotta give me something here. If it's not okay, tell me."

Daryl shuffled a little closer. "Don't usually do that."

"Don't usually let anyone touch you?" It had been what he'd figured, with the distance Daryl kept between them, and the way he got straight to Shane's dick without fooling around at all first.

"Not really," he answered finally.

"Okay. I get that. You trust me though, right? I mean I'm not gonna tell anybody or anything like that."

"It's not about that," Daryl mumbled in a rush. Shane could hardly make out each individual word.

"Do you wanna tell me what it's about?"

He needed to know. He wanted Daryl to feel comfortable. He wanted them to be comfortable with each other. He didn't really know what this thing with Daryl was; didn’t understand his own feelings or what they were doing. But maybe it didn’t matter now. Maybe just being there for each other was enough.

"Don't like being touched."

Shane didn't know how much time had passed before Daryl said the words, but he had stared into the darkness long enough that his eyes had adjusted and he could see Daryl lying next to him now.

“Why not?”

“Never really had much luck with that kinda thing.”

Shane let the words sink in, thinking about what that meant. Thinking about Daryl being taken advantage of, hurt, and abused. He wanted to ask questions. He wanted to know who had done it, when they’d done it, and where he could find them so that he could beat the shit of them for hurting Daryl. Since it had been so difficult to get Daryl to even tell him that much, he didn’t figure he’d say much more about it. So he pushed any thoughts of sex out of his mind. 

"Okay. Well, then what do you say we just lay here?"

He wasn't going to force Daryl into something he wasn't comfortable with. He couldn't handle the thought of touching him if it was going to scare him.

"I didn't tell you to make you feel sorry for me," Daryl bit out. "You asked. I answered. Doesn't mean I don't wanna do this."

Shane was about to protest again when he felt Daryl's hand through his jeans.

"Don't tell me not to," Daryl's voice was almost a whisper, almost pleading.

He wanted to ask why. Why like this, why now, why with him. What made him want to do this, what made it okay.

He'd already lowered Shane's zipper and was in the process of pulling his jeans down.

"Okay, but listen...."

Daryl didn't respond, just continued working his jeans down his legs and pushing his thighs apart.

"You don't have to."

"Shut the fuck up, I said I know." He sounded more annoyed than mad, and when his hand wrapped around Shane's dick, his resolve went out the window.

"Fine, but I wanna talk about it later." He couldn't believe he was saying those words. Every girlfriend he'd ever had had said those words to him at him some point and that had been his cue to bail.

"Whatever," he heard Daryl mumble. 

He felt hot breath against his skin for a few seconds before he felt Daryl’s tongue. Shane wondered if he’d ever get tired of that feeling; Daryl licking the head of his cock before he slid his mouth down. He tried to hold onto the feeling that he needed to be careful, needed to make sure that Daryl was okay, but then he felt him swallow and all of that faded away. If this was what Daryl was comfortable with, and was what he wanted, then Shane wouldn’t argue.

He still managed to hang onto the idea of wanting to talk, even though he was overwhelmed by the sensation of Daryl swallowing around the head of his cock. His hand reached down, brushing against Daryl’s hair, not grabbing roughly like he had before, but sliding his fingers through the silky strands.

“Fuck, Daryl, you have no idea how fucking good that feels.”

The humming sensation surrounding his dick after he spoke told him otherwise; Daryl knew exactly what he was doing. He knew how good it felt and how good he was at it. It only pushed Shane closer to the edge; Daryl’s confidence was unparalleled. He’d gotten blowjobs from more people than he could count, more times than he knew, but it had never been like this.

He squinted down, running his fingers down the side of Daryl’s face and tracing over his jaw and running his thumb over his lower lip. “Fucking gorgeous.”

Daryl started his quiet moaning, like he had before when he got close and Shane cursed the end of the world for being so fucking dark that he couldn’t see well enough to watch Daryl come all over himself. 

It pushed Shane closer, knowing that it turned him on so much. He wasn’t sure he could quite understand it, but he fucking loved watching Daryl fall apart, not even touching himself, no stimulation other than Shane in his mouth, in his throat.

“Are you close?” 

Daryl moaned in agreement and Shane swore quietly. “Gonna come ‘cause you love sucking my dick, don’t you, baby?”

He made a noise of surprise when Daryl pulled off, completely breaking the spell he’d been under. 

“What’s wrong?” 

He heard some shuffling noises. “I gotta get my pants off. Don’t have any more to wear.” 

Shane moved then, reaching down and feeling before he found Daryl’s hands on his own belt. His movement stopped when he felt Shane. 

“Can I help?” 

Daryl’s hands flexed into fists and he took a deep breath. “Yeah.” 

Shane bit his lip as he undid Daryl’s belt and unzipped his pants. Daryl had already soaked entirely through his boxer briefs and Shane ran his fingers over the sticky material. 

“Fuck, you’re close, aren’t you?” 

Daryl whined quietly. 

“Okay, baby, okay. Let’s get you out of these clothes and I’m gonna take care of you.” 

He pulled Daryl’s jeans and underwear down and he kicked them off. He stayed still after that, and Shane could feel the tension radiating off of him and could guess that it didn’t have anything to do with how turned on he was. 

“Daryl, tell me what you want. I’m not gonna hurt you.” 

“Just…just let me do what I was doing. I don’t need anything else.” 

Shane struggled for a few seconds, wanting desperately to feel Daryl’s skin on his, to wrap his hand around Daryl and feel him pulsing. He wanted to touch him, wanted to taste him. He knew that if Daryl would give him the chance, he could show him how it could be. He could make it so good, he knew he could. But he knew if he pushed Daryl sooner than he was ready that he could lose his chance to ever get any closer to him. 

“Okay. Alright, sweetheart, you do whatever you want. Whatever you need.” 

Shane took a moment to push his jeans down his legs and pull his shirt up over his head. When he lay back, Daryl put a tentative hand on his chest. He let Daryl explore, his touch light and careful, tracing over the muscles in his chest and down his ribs. Warm fingers running over his hipbones made his breath hitch and Daryl surprised him by leaning down and licking where his fingers had been seconds before. He sighed at the touch, holding himself still while Daryl gave another short lick before closing his mouth over Shane’s skin and sucking. 

“Fuck!” 

Daryl shushed him and he couldn’t help but laugh. “Sorry.” 

He waited for Daryl to continue, but when his lips closed over the head of his cock, he guessed that Daryl was done playing around. He eased down, hollowing his cheeks and sucking as he took Shane in as far as possible. He knew that Daryl had already been dangerously close to the edge; he wasn’t far behind, but he needed Daryl to come first. 

“You’re gonna come for me, aren’t you, Daryl? Fuck, gonna come all over yourself. Come on, I wanna feel you do it.” 

He could feel the vibrations of Daryl’s moans start, and he moaned himself. “Come on, baby. I can feel how close you are. Come for me.” 

He did, moaning louder than Shane had heard him before, shaking and shuddering while somehow still managing to keep moving up and down on Shane’s cock. It didn’t take any more than that to set him off, and he came down Daryl’s throat, feeling him swallowing it all.

Daryl moved, lying down next to Shane, much closer than he had before, almost close enough to touch. He rolled onto his side. “Thank you.” 

“I got as much out of it as you did; don’t gotta thank me.” 

“I didn’t mean that. I meant for talking to me. For telling me.” Even though he knew that he didn’t have the whole story, not even close to it, if he was betting, it made him feel better that he understood Daryl more. 

Daryl stayed quiet, but shifted a half an inch closer. “Cold in here. Don’t you think?” 

“Mmhmm,” he agreed. He wasn’t cold. He was still slick with sweat and he could feel the warmth coming off of Daryl’s body. Shane moved closer anyway. He closed his eyes, comfortable and happy. 

“Night, Daryl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a little wordy and plotty on me. Oops. Still, gratuitous amounts of porn for your enjoyment. Man, I love Sharyl.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, baby. Were you looking for me?"

Daryl frowned as he looked up at him, not the least bit surprised to see him even though Shane had thought he'd kept his footsteps quiet. "No."

"No?" Shane repeated, the cocky grin fading from his face. "You kept looking at me. You motioned for me to follow you."

“Musta been imagining things. I was looking at you but I didn't mean for you to follow me."

Shane stared at his feet, a little embarrassed that he'd misread the signs. "Right.”

"You can stay," Daryl told him quietly. "I'm almost done."

Daryl was finishing up the buck he'd shot for their dinner, and Shane leaned back against a tree to watch him work. He wasn't really surprised that he'd imagined Daryl asking him to follow him into the edge of the woods where he'd been skinning and gutting the deer, since he’d been thinking about it all day. Ever since they'd woken up and left the tent that morning, scenarios kept playing out in his mind about following Daryl into the woods.

He hadn’t been able to focus on anything he’d attempted to do, and he’d lost track of how many people had asked if he was okay. He’d brushed off their concern, knowing that he was acting like an idiot. But he couldn’t help it; he was so distracted by Daryl he couldn’t think straight.

Their interactions yesterday had been a lot more than he’d bargained for. He didn’t know why he’d felt compelled to ask Daryl why he didn’t want to be touched. He should’ve been grateful for how simple it had been. It wasn’t often that you’d come across someone who would suck your dick and not ask for anything in return. But something in his mind had kept nagging at him, almost desperate to know more about Daryl.

Finding out the tiny details that Daryl had been willing to give hadn’t lessened that any; now he just wanted to know more. He wanted to know everything.

He sighed and Daryl looked up at him.  
“What?”

“Nothing.” Getting Daryl to talk about feelings would probably be next to impossible. And he wasn’t exactly sure it was what he wanted, either. Sex was sex, regardless of who it was with. It was easy and even before the end of the world, it wasn’t something that he always attached feelings to.

After the mess with Lori, all he’d wanted was a distraction. He hadn’t wanted to invest feelings into someone; that wasn’t what it had been about. And feeling Daryl’s mouth had been the best distraction that he could’ve imagined. He didn’t know why he’d fucked it up and asked questions.

“Something wrong with you today?” Daryl asked.

“According to you and everyone else at camp, yeah, I guess there must be.”

“Well, help me get this back to camp. Then I need you to do something for me.”

Shane perked up at that, wondering what exactly Daryl wanted from him. They took the deer meat back to camp and Daryl muttered some excuse before they headed back in the direction they’d come. If anyone questioned what they were doing together, he didn’t hear it; he was just relieved to be getting some time alone with Daryl.

This time would be different. Hopefully Daryl would finally let Shane touch him.

“So. Where we going?”

Daryl didn’t look back at him, but he clearly had a direction in mind.

“Need to wash off,” he answered.

He was smeared with blood up to his elbows.

“Right. Shoulda guessed that. So, what’d you need me for?”

He glanced at Shane for a few seconds, a small smile on his lips, and Shane grinned back.

“Need me to help you get clean?”

Daryl shrugged. They made their way to the creek and Daryl kicked off his boots and rolled up his jeans, stepping into the water.

“How’s it feel?”

“Good.”

Shane sat down on the edge of the creek bed and he dipped a hand into the water. “Come here.”

Daryl looked at him for a few seconds before he waded over and sat down next to Shane. He held his hand out and Daryl gave a deep sigh before he reached his hand out. Shane cupped his hands in the water and let it pour out between his fingers over Daryl’s hand and started to rub the dirt and blood away. He made it a point to not look at Daryl, not wanting to scare him off. He kept his touch as light as possible, making sure to not linger for too long when it was unnecessary.

When he finished and waited for Daryl to hold out his other hand, he noticed the tremors running up his fingers and making his hands shake.

“Doing okay?”

Daryl mumbled an agreement and balled his hand up into a fist. Shane worked his way down from Daryl’s elbow, and once he got to Daryl’s clenched up fist, he rubbed the back of his hand for a few seconds.

He held still, waiting, until finally Daryl’s hand relaxed. Shane couldn’t help but smile to himself, but kept his head down so that Daryl wouldn’t see. He laced their fingers together, working to get the dirt that had settled in between Daryl's fingers, enjoying the feeling more than he should have.

“Okay,” he spoke finally. “Done.”

When Daryl pulled his hand out of Shane’s grasp, he was a little disappointed at the loss of feeling, but smiled at him anyway. “Better?”

“Mmhmm.”

Daryl stared at his hands, stretching his fingers out and inspecting under his fingernails, he looked at Shane, the smallest smile on his lips. “Thanks.”

And there it was again. That weird feeling in his stomach that didn’t have anything to do with being turned on and made him wonder what he was thinking. He didn’t know how to do this kind of thing, and he was willing to bet that Daryl sure as hell didn’t either.

When he’d wanted a distraction, this wasn’t what he had in mind. He hadn’t gone looking for something serious or real. He’d just wanted a break from the terrible reality that surrounded them, the mess he’d made with Lori, and the guilt he felt for Rick coming back when he’d left him for dead.

It had only been a couple of days and he was already thinking about Daryl a lot more than he should have. He didn’t just want Daryl around when he was going to get something out of it.

He wanted to keep Daryl close to make sure he was okay. He’d never be able to tell him that without pissing Daryl off. He was sure that all Daryl would do was tell him that he could get along just fine on his own. And he could; that was part of what Shane liked so much about him. Daryl was one of the few people in camp that Shane was one hundred percent sure could handle defending himself.

“We should go back. Dinner.”

Shane nodded. “Yeah, that’s right.”

“Don’t really have time for anything else….”

They stood up and Daryl put his boots back on. “We don’t have to do that every time we’re alone together, you know.”

Daryl looked at him warily, but didn’t respond.

“What? Why’re you making that face?”

He headed back toward camp and Shane watched him shrug his shoulders.

“Don’t really know what else you’d want from me.”

He stared at the back of Daryl’s head for a few seconds before catching up to walk next to him. “Just talking’s good.”

Daryl scoffed but didn’t respond.

“Well, maybe I can talk and you can just listen, is that alright?” He smiled at Daryl when he glanced at him out the corner of his eye and even though he didn’t say anything, Shane thought that it was gonna be okay.

After all, Daryl had been the one who'd invited him to the creek. He had said he needed Shane. He'd accepted the help, let Shane touch his hands. Even as he shook and fought to keep calm, he'd let it happen. And now that Shane had gotten a small taste of Daryl's smile, of touching him, he wanted more.

They made their way into camp, and he could smell the venison cooking over the fire. And even better than getting to eat a real meal, once they got dinner over with, they’d be alone again. He managed to softly brush the back of his hand against Daryl’s wrist before he walked away so that no one would see them walk up together and ask what they’d been doing.

He made small talk and no one asked him anymore questions about his strange behavior. Andrea was taking watch for the night and they’d sat around the campfire for a while until Daryl had caught his eye before heading to his tent. He couldn’t really just get up and follow after him, so he hung back for a while, waiting for the coals in the fire to stop glowing orange, and when Andrea’s back was turned, he snuck into the tent.

“Hey.”

“Did she see you?”

“Nah, I’m pretty sneaky.”

“You’re not,” Daryl told him. “You’re loud and fucking obvious.”

He laughed. “What’s obvious?”

Daryl didn’t answer, and Shane moved closer. Their knees brushed together. “What’s obvious?” He repeated.

“That you stare at me. All the time.”

“Do I?” He inched closer.

“Yeah.”

“And how would you know that, unless you’re staring right back?”

He wanted to grab Daryl and pull him closer. He wanted to lean forward and kiss him. He wanted to feel all of Daryl’s weight pressed into him, on top of him. But he figured if the gentle, innocent touches from earlier were enough to make Daryl so nervous that his hands would shake, that something like that would send him running for the hills. He wasn’t exactly used to taking things slow. He had a feeling that it might be worth it, though.

He'd wait as long as he had to, but it was killing him, not being able to put his hands on Daryl. But he knew from what Daryl had said last night, and his reaction earlier, it wasn’t as easy as wanting him and just doing it.

Daryl wasn’t just nervous; it went deeper than that. Maybe he wouldn’t be able to stand being touched at all. But if he could handle it, if he wanted it, if he'd ask for it, then Shane wanted to know; he needed to touch him.

"Daryl." His voice was low, and he leaned close enough to feel the warmth of Daryl's body. "Can I touch you? If you wanna say no, then say no. But I have to ask. I wanna touch you."

Since it was so quiet, he heard the small noise that Daryl made in the back of his throat, a sort of whimper and what Shane hoped was a moan of pleasure.

"You can tell me no," he stressed. "Only say yes if you really want me to."

He was quiet for a few seconds before he answered. "I think I do." Determined, but still so damned vulnerable that Shane considered telling him to forget about it.

But Daryl wanting to, even thinking that he might want to, was enough to make him continue. They'd give it a chance.

“You think so, but you're not sure?"

"I am...I do. I just...."

He waited patiently, but wished he could read Daryl's thoughts so that he could make sense of it all. Make it easier on both of them.

"I don't really know," he said finally, huffing out a frustrated breath that Shane could tell had nothing to do with him.

"Do you trust me?" It seemed like the best first step. If the answer was no, then they could build on it. If it was yes, then it gave Shane something to work with.

"Yeah."

"Okay." He tried not to let that excite him too much. He hadn’t been sure how Daryl would answer. But he could bet that earning trust from Daryl Dixon didn’t come easily, and he felt pretty damned accomplished since they hadn’t known each other that long. "Okay, good. And you know if you tell me to stop that I'll stop, right? I'm not gonna do anything to hurt you."

"Yeah."

He hoped Daryl's short responses and the fact that his breathing was getting heavier didn’t mean that he was panicking. Hopefully it meant that he wanted this.

"Just tell me no, or tell me to stop. I will.” He couldn’t say it enough. He wanted to be sure.

"I get it. You can—you.... Go ahead. Now." It wasn't demanding. His voice was low and almost trembling. He was still nervous, but he wanted it.

"Okay. Lay down."

When Daryl moved, he did, too, making sure to keep space in between them. Daryl was on his back and Shane was on his side, head propped up on his hand, able to make out Daryl's shape, but not much else.

He decided to start off as easy as possible; a place they'd touched before, and he ghosted his fingers along Daryl's hand.

Daryl jumped and Shane withdrew his hand. "Sorry. I shoulda said something."

"It's fine. It's okay. I'm fine."

"Same place, alright? Not gonna go any further yet. Just your hand. Just like earlier. That was okay, wasn’t it?"

“Yeah. It was good." Daryl held still this time, but Shane could feel the tension radiating off of him, the strength that it took for him to hold himself still and endure the touch. It made him second guess doing this. If it was this hard for Daryl, he didn't know if they should be doing it.

One of his fingertips brushed against the skin on the back of Daryl's hands, and when Daryl held still, he kept it there for a few seconds before moving, tracing over his knuckles and down his fingers.

When that seemed okay, he stretched his entire hand over Daryl's, lacing their fingers together, like he had earlier.

He held Daryl's hand, letting him get used to the feeling. It was such a small thing, hand holding. But Shane knew it was a big step for Daryl.

He finally let go, running two fingers gently up Daryl's arm, feeling the muscles there twitch as he did, but he sighed and Shane felt him slowly relax.

He'd made his way all that way up Daryl’s arm, over his shoulder, and brushed against his collarbones, enjoying the contented-sounding hum he'd made, and was about to flatten his palm to run down his chest.

"Stop."

Shane pulled back immediately, leaning back to give Daryl space. "Okay. Not good. Got it."

"No, just not there." Daryl didn't sound scared or angry.

"Not your chest. Okay. Lower?"

"Anything below the waist."

He changed positions, moving so that he could comfortably touch Daryl, avoiding his chest, forgetting the plan he’d had to trace over his ribs and the muscles in his stomach.

Instead, he moved to run a hand over Daryl’s hip, leaving it there for a few seconds before sliding his thumb over the hipbone that was jutting out, exposed when his jeans had ridden down.

When he didn't get a complaint, he did it a few more times, rubbing over the exposed skin.

Daryl squirmed and shifted his hips, like he was trying to move further into the touch. "You can...more."

He took a shaky breath. "I could unbutton your jeans. If you'd like."

"Yeah."

This whole time, he'd been focused on making Daryl comfortable and not worried about how he was feeling. This was different than the times before, so careful and planned and so much more special. The time he was spending focusing on making Daryl feel comfortable and feel good was making him feel better than he had all of the other times.

He unbuttoned Daryl's jeans, slowly, feeling him already hard and pressing against them. He took a deep breath; his own cock throbbed in his jeans, but he pushed the thought of it away.

"Do you want me to take them off?"

Daryl shifted, kicking his boots off. "Yeah."

Shane took a deep, steadying breath and unzipped Daryl's jeans before he pushed them down his hips, sitting up so that he could pull them down enough for Daryl to kick off the rest of the way.

He'd left Daryl’s boxers, since he hadn't asked for permission to take them off. This was probably better anyway. Maybe skin on skin would be too much for Daryl right now.

"Can I," he stopped, licking his lips and clearing his throat, unsure when his mouth had gone so dry. "Can I touch you?"

"Yeah…fuck…please," Daryl answered quietly.

He had to fight back a moan, not wanting Daryl to be thinking about what he needed. This was about him. But hearing Daryl beg was almost too much to handle.  
He bypassed going directly for Daryl's cock. They'd get to that soon enough. He wasn't about to rush this.

He'd pressed his legs together after taking his jeans off, and Shane ran his index finger from where Daryl's knees met to halfway up the inside of his thigh. Daryl made another one of those small noises in the back of his throat and Shane was sure it was out of pleasure this time.

His finger made another trip, down to his knees and then back up again before Daryl spread his legs. Not much, but enough that he knew to take it as an invitation.  
He brushed the leg of Daryl's boxers, tugging on them a little.

"You want me to touch you?"

"Please."

It had been a long time since such a simple touch had gotten him this on edge, and he almost reached down to at least undo his jeans, relieve some of the pressure, but he couldn't take his hands off of Daryl. Not now.

He cupped Daryl's cock through the thin fabric of his boxers, and Daryl thrust against his hand, pushing into the touch.

"Fuck, Daryl, you're fucking gorgeous."

Shane didn't move his hand, just let Daryl writhe against him, feeling him hot and hard, wetness already leaking through to his fingertips.

He licked his lips, wanting to taste. But not this time. They'd work their way up to that. Because when he wrapped his lips around Daryl's cock for the first time, he wanted to be able see his reaction.

Shane finally wrapped his hand around Daryl's cock, as much as he could through the fabric, stroking up and down.

Daryl's breathing was ragged, and he moaned at Shane's touch.

Normally, he would be sure of himself to the point of arrogance, teasing and goading the person he was with. This time, he was more concerned with making sure Daryl was okay.

"Is this good?"

"More," Daryl panted.

"Daryl, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

Daryl sighed and reached down, pushing his hand away, and Shane's heart sunk, thinking he'd lost his chance. But he felt Daryl pushing his boxers down and fumbling with them until he got them off, before he grabbed Shane's hand and placed it back on his cock.

They both moaned at the skin-on-skin contact, and Daryl arched into the touch.

He let himself wrap his hand back around Daryl, swiping his thumb over the head of his cock, sliding through the precome there. He felt almost dizzy, getting to touch Daryl like this, but he focused, and gripped him tighter, sliding his hand up and down.

"Shane...Shane...."

He looked at Daryl, wishing that he could see his face. He could feel him tensing up again, and almost pulled away, but Daryl gave a long, quiet moan and he came.

He was almost too stunned, but he managing to keep moving his hand until Daryl finished.

"Fuck. Was that...are you okay?"

"You don't gotta keep asking me that."

"I wanna make sure."

"I'm good."

He let the words sink in, thinking back on what they'd done.

He could hear Daryl moving around, getting redressed, and once he settled back down, Shane laid next to him, only about an inch of space between them this time.  
"Don't you want me to help you?"

"Nope. I'm good." He adjusted himself through his jeans, willing himself to relax so that he’d be able to sleep. 

“Why not?” 

“I just wanna let tonight be about you. Okay? I wanted to touch you, and I got to. I’m good.” 

“Next time, then,” Daryl told him quietly. 

“Yeah. Next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a little heavy on feelings and emotions, didn't it? I'll try to make sure there's a balance of sexy time and feelings. Any ideas or requests?


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks had passed and their encounters were still pretty limited to Shane touching Daryl where he'd said it was okay, getting him off with his hand. Daryl still loved having Shane in his mouth, and there was no way he'd ever turn that down. He didn’t even say anything when Shane would come into the tent, he would just go straight for his belt. It wasn’t that Shane didn’t like it, but he was still hoping things could go further. 

Daryl hadn’t told him much more about why he was so cautious. He spent as much time around Daryl as he could without raising suspicion, staring and admiring his body, wanting to touch him a lot more than he’d been able to so far. After one particularly long day of lusting after Daryl, Shane had had an idea, and as soon as it was dark, they went to bed, and he’d stripped Daryl’s pants and boxers down and ran his fingers gently over every inch of his skin that Daryl had let him know was okay. 

He’d started out running his fingers through Daryl’s hair; that had never been a problem. He seemed to like it when Shane did that while he was sucking his cock. Daryl had quietly agreed, sighing when Shane had started, so he’d spent a lot of time stroking his hair gently, and Daryl moved into the touch, turning his head toward Shane’s hand to get more of the feeling. After a while, he had moved his hand down the back of Daryl’s neck. 

He’d made it to the tops of Daryl’s shoulders before he asked him to stop. His back was off limits and he’d never allowed Shane to take his shirt off or even touch the skin underneath. He’d trailed fingers down the side of his neck and over his collarbones, which Daryl always seemed to like. His breathing would hitch and he’d shift around, almost desperate for more. 

Shane skipped entirely over Daryl’s chest and his stomach, careful to never even accidentally brush against him. He’d never tried again after that first time that Daryl had told him not to. He could’ve cupped a hand over Daryl’s dick right then. Could’ve wrapped both his hands around him, but he wanted to make Daryl wait as long as he could, so he’d moved down to his feet and laughed a little louder than he should have when he found out how ticklish Daryl’s feet were. 

Daryl had told him to stop, sounding annoyed, but not at all upset or afraid like with the other places he wasn’t comfortable being touched. He did as Daryl asked, still smiling, and continued moving. Daryl twitched when Shane ran his hands up his legs, but not in a way that felt like he was uncomfortable. Shane figured he’d never let anyone touch him there before.

His legs had parted when Shane got to his knees, inviting him to keep up the movements. He palmed over the smooth skin of Daryl’s thighs and went especially slow, tracing lightly with his fingertips, dragging his fingernails up and down; he alternated firm touches and light, barely-there ones. 

Daryl had spoken then, urging him to hurry, and of course he hadn’t. He’d kept it up, taking his time, tracing the soft planes of skin over and over again until he finally brushed his pinky finger over Daryl’s balls and he jumped. 

“Thought this was what you wanted,” he’d said quietly. 

“I do,” Daryl had responded. “Just startled me, that’s all.” 

It hadn’t taken Daryl long to come, when he finally wrapped a hand around his cock, coating Shane’s hand and staining his shirt. Shane had asked him about that after the third time it happened. If he took it off, he wouldn’t have to keep changing shirts and doing laundry. But Daryl hadn’t responded. 

Every other day they’d go down to the creek so that Daryl could do his laundry because there was no way he’d hand it over to Carol so that she could figure out exactly how it had gotten dirty. Shane didn’t have the same problem, since he usually got undressed as soon as he’d zip the tent closed, but he liked going with Daryl, and if it was a particularly hot day, he’d take his shirt and pants off to wade in the cool water. 

His and Daryl’s interactions were unlike anything he’d experienced before. Shane had always liked being in control during sex, and he liked to push, liked to tease, liked to taunt. With Daryl, it would've been easy to go overboard with those things. He had a feeling for some reason that Daryl wouldn't stop him if he got out of control. 

This way, he had to stop and think. He had to plan in advance what he was going to do. He would even tell Daryl before he did it. It was new for him to slow down and think things through. Because he did, it had seemed to make him even more attached to Daryl. Maybe more than he should’ve been. He loved the sex, that hadn’t changed. But it had quickly started to become more than that. 

He still wanted to know exactly why Daryl shied away from being touched, who had hurt him, and what they'd done to make him so afraid. Each night, he hoped they’d talk about it. Every once in a while, he’d brush a finger over Daryl’s hipbone and move upward toward his stomach, and Daryl would always stop him. 

It never bothered Daryl enough for him to stop what they were doing all together. He’d just push Shane’s hand away or tell him to stop and direct him to do something else. Whatever had happened to him, it hadn't suppressed Daryl's desire for sex. It had just made him wary of certain touches. 

Daryl avoided the touches he didn’t want and brushed off Shane’s advances to know why. Usually by distracting him with his mouth. He'd never seen someone love sucking cock as much as Daryl did. It didn’t make him forget, but he knew enough to drop it when Daryl went out of his way to change the subject. Shane wasn’t going to force him to talk about it. As badly as he wanted to know, he knew not to push it. 

He didn’t want to make Daryl uncomfortable by making him talk before he was ready, or by touching him in ways that Daryl hadn’t given him the okay for. All he’d done so far was get Daryl off with his hand, even though he wanted more and he felt pretty sure that Daryl would let him, he hadn't come across a good time to suck Daryl off. He was hellbent on being able to actually see for once and it was always too dark in the tent.

He had a feeling that was the way Daryl liked it. Pitch black so that he couldn’t be seen. But tonight the moon was full, meaning that some light would probably filter inside and make it easier to see, and the higher the moon rose in the sky, the more it had Shane thinking that tonight might be the night to finally make that move. He looked around camp one final time before sneaking into the tent. 

“Hey.” 

Daryl looked up at him, face half covered in shadows cast by the light from the moon. “Hey.” 

Shane lay down next to Daryl, reaching a hand up to tilt his face toward him. “What’re you thinking about?” 

“Nothing.” 

“No? Well, what do you wanna do?” 

Daryl shrugged. “The usual, I guess.” 

“Hmm.” He traced his finger gently over Daryl’s bottom lip. “I was thinking about something we hadn’t done before.” 

“What?” Daryl asked warily. 

“Don’t be nervous,” Shane told him quietly. “I wouldn’t do anything you didn’t wanna do. Since I’ve finally got good enough light to see you, I thought you might let me get you off with my mouth.” 

He didn’t get the reaction he hoped for or expected. Daryl frowned at him and asked him why. 

“Why?” Shane repeated. “Why would I wanna let you fuck my mouth? Why would I wanna taste you?” 

Daryl looked away from him. “No one ever wanted to do that to me before.” 

“Well, I do.” 

“Don’t have to, just ‘cause I do that for you. What we’ve been doing is fine.” 

He reached down, laying a hand gently on Daryl’s thigh. “I like what we’ve been doing. And I don’t wanna do it just ‘cause you do it for me. I want to ‘cause I fucking want to. Been thinking about it for a while now.” 

Daryl didn’t respond and Shane sighed. “I’ve been trying to tell you. Whatever happened before, that’s not me. It’s not gonna be like that anymore. Whatever happened isn’t gonna happen again.” 

When he finally turned his head back to look at Shane, he still seemed unsure. “Just don’t know why you’d wanna waste your time. I already don’t know why you waste your time.”  
“Well, I’m not wasting my time, so I really don’t know what to tell you. I don’t know if you’ve noticed or not, but I am enjoying myself. I like being with you. I like touching you. As much as you'll let me do, that's what I wanna do. But not unless it's what you want, too."

Daryl made a short, noncommittal noise, not responding one way or the other.

"Don't know why you're like this." He told Shane finally. "Nobody else ever...." He took a quiet breath. "It's not supposed to be like this for me."

"What does that mean?"

Daryl looked away from him, staring up at the ceiling of the tent. Shane didn't look away from him, even though it took a good long time for him to speak again.

"Once my dad drank himself to death, I just had to go with Merle wherever he went. Shitty places, usually with a bunch of his druggie friends, sleeping on the floor."

Shane settled in, watching Daryl intently.

"There was always people going in and out. Sometimes Merle was gone...doing whatever he did, and I'd be there by myself. Merle always used to make these jokes about me. And I guess one of his friends was drunk and high enough one night to ask me to suck him off. And I was curious, so I wanted to."

Daryl was leaving out a lot of details but Shane got the gist of what this all meant. He had heard Merle making fun of Daryl one of their first nights of camp, some of the nicer comments involved calling Daryl a girl, some of the worse ones using words Shane didn't care to think about. He could imagine that that had been going on for most of Daryl's life.

"Did they force you?" Shane asked finally, his voice tight.

"Merle was never wrong. All those jokes he made.... I never said anything, and he never knew. But he was right, about me…about how I am.” He stopped talking, looking miserable, and Shane felt angry that Merle had made him feel so guilty. That was a big part of how it was where they were from, but he figured Merle at least could’ve supported Daryl. 

“When he'd leave, one of his friends would always ask me for it. I was there, it was convenient. And they were high enough that they didn't care who I was. Said I was good at it."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yeah, I did. Nobody forced me to do anything. I wanted it. They didn't want anything from me but that. I was just there."

Shane rolled onto his side and leaned his head against his hand to get a better look at Daryl.

"Can you explain a little more? 'Cause I don't know that I get what you're saying."

Daryl turned his head to look in the other direction. "I'm saying that they didn't want me. They were just high and I was right there. It was convenient. It wasn't like they wanted anything else out of it."

Shane nodded. "Okay."

"You don't get it," Daryl muttered.

"No, no, I do. I get it. You wanted something more out of it. They were just using you to get off."

Daryl cringed at it being put so bluntly, but he didn't disagree. Shane reached a hand out to stroke down Daryl's cheek. It answered a lot of his questions, but not quite all of them.

"What is it, you think you deserve that now? Because that's how they treated you, you think that's how it works? That nobody wants to touch you, just because that’s what a bunch of drug addicts made you think?"

Daryl leaned into Shane's touch for a few seconds before he turned away again.

"It's all anybody ever wanted me for."

"You think that's all I want you for?"

What Daryl had said seemed extreme at first, but the more he thought about it, the more sense it made. If Merle’s treatment of Daryl was any indication of how their father might have treated him, he could only imagine that Daryl grew up terrified of wanting the things he wanted. 

He never could’ve let anyone find out that he was thinking about, but his curiosity had probably almost driven him crazy. Being propositioned by someone who was too stoned to know what they were doing had probably seemed like a great idea at the time. It wasn’t like they would’ve gone around telling everyone about letting another guy get them off. It would've given him a great opportunity to experiment. 

Finally, Daryl looked at him. "No."

"Good, 'cause that's right. I wanna touch you, wanna make you come all over yourself. Wanna taste you, feel you come, swallow it all down."

Daryl gave a quiet moan and nodded.

"I want to. I really fucking want to, you get that, right?"

"I get it," Daryl told him, breath hitching as Shane's hand cupped his cock through his jeans.

"So, will you let me?"

"Yeah."

He moved down Daryl's body, straddling his knees. "Can I take your jeans off?"

Daryl nodded. One of his arms was at his side, the other was hugged around his waist.

"Just your jeans," Shane told him, as he undid the buttons. "I'm not gonna try to take anything else off of you."

He felt that he had to remind Daryl sometimes that this was all at his pace. And if he saw Daryl tensing up for any reason, he'd tell him. Everything that he'd talked about tonight had seemed to conveniently leave out any mention of why he liked the keep his shirt on, why he didn't want to be touched underneath it. And Shane thought about asking but he didn't think it was the right time. They'd made this much progress tonight, there was no need to push.

He unbuttoned Daryl's jeans and pulled them down, shifting his position so that he could let Daryl kick them off the rest of the way and then moved down, eye level with Daryl's cock, visibly hard through the thin fabric of the boxer briefs he wore. He cupped a hand over Daryl's cock through the fabric and rubbed his thumb over the precome that had leaked through the fabric.

"Mmm. Feels like you're ready for me. What do you think?"

Daryl nodded and Shane couldn't help the wide grin that broke out across his face. _Finally._ He hooked his fingers in the waistband of the briefs and pulled them down around Daryl's thighs and couldn't help but lean back in and lick a stripe up the entire length of his cock.

Daryl moaned, louder than Shane had ever heard him before and he wanted to hear more, wanted to make Daryl scream his name, but they needed to keep quiet, so he shushed him before closing his lips over the head of his cock.

He kept his eyes open the whole time, watching Daryl's reactions; his eyes falling closed, and his fingers tightening in the fabric of his shirt.

Shane took as much of Daryl in his mouth as he could, taking a breath through his nose and sinking lower. Daryl's breath hitched and Shane watched his fingers loosen their grip on his shirt and reach down hesitantly.

He pulled off, stroking Daryl with his hand. "You can touch me. Go ahead." He didn't give Daryl a chance to respond before he leaned back down again, letting Daryl slid into his mouth, moving slowly up and down. It only took a few seconds of that for Daryl to rest a hand tentatively on top of Shane's head.

Wanting to make Daryl let go of his control, if only for a few seconds, he sucked harder, and Daryl said his name quietly, fingers twining in Shane's hair.

It didn't take much more for Daryl to start tugging on Shane's hair, pulling him closer. It took him by surprise and he almost choked, but he managed, pulling back just a little so that he could take a breath.

"Shane...."

He looked up at Daryl, staring down at him.

He wanted to make this good for Daryl. He wanted him to know that he wanted him. It might have started with him wanting a distraction with whoever was willing. It wasn't like that now, though. He'd really started to care about Daryl, and he was damn sure attracted to him and wanted to be able to show Daryl that in every way possible.

Daryl's encounters before had been by his choice, but they weren't about his pleasure. It would've satisfied his curiosity, Shane imagined, and obviously he liked it if he got off on it, but it wasn't the same as having someone put effort into making you feel good. And he wanted Daryl to know that he deserved that.

He groaned low in his throat, his fingers still tangled in Shane's hair, and thrust forward. Shane pressed his hands into Daryl's hips to hold him still.

"Shane, I'm gonna...fuck.... Shane. Gonna come," he managed to warn Shane, his words slurring together, almost too far gone to get the words out before Shane could taste him, and he swallowed him down.

He didn't move until Daryl was pulling him away, the feelings too much on his hypersensitive skin.

Daryl's eyes were closed, and his breathing was starting to even out. Shane lay down next to him, unable to keep the self-satisfied smirk off of his face.

"You're okay, right? I mean, you liked it? I'm probably not as good as you are, but I gave it my best effort."

Finally, he cracked an eye open, turned his head slightly to look at Shane. "Was that your first time?"

"Mmhmm."

Daryl seemed to consider that for a few seconds before he responded. "Well, good job."

Shane snorted out a laugh. "Thanks."

"You want me to?" Daryl's hand was already reaching for Shane's belt.

"Nah. I'm pretty tired. Let's just go to sleep."

He waited, wondering if Daryl would protest. They usually slept together, but only under the pretense that they were too exhausted after having sex to do otherwise.

"Okay."

Shane smiled. "Okay. Night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking there will be one or possibly two more chapters of this fic. Daryl's fear/nerves over being touched will be addressed and there will be some sappier moments between these two, along with more sex, of course. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Shane was able to read Daryl's body language pretty well by this point. Could tell when he was uncomfortable, when he was irritated, and when he was happy, even though that was a rarer occurrence. He was good at hiding how he felt, but that didn't mean Shane couldn't pick up on it. Especially now that he spent all of his time as close to him as he could, watching his every move.

Daryl had calmed down a lot in the last few weeks; no longer so angry and surly toward the group, much more willing to help. He still liked to keep his distance, but it was progress. The difference in Daryl's behavior when they were alone stood out most to him. It had gone from strictly sexual, both of them using each other to get off, to something else. Something better.

Shane didn't have a name for it and he was sure if he did, Daryl wouldn’t let him say it. They went to bed at night and talked; little things about their day or what needed done tomorrow. There had even been a few nights that nothing sexual had happened. He knew then that they'd hit a turning point. If nothing sexual was happening and they were still together, it was for a reason.

They slept with about ten inches of space between them, but it was close enough for Shane. He liked sleeping next to Daryl. He'd never been much for sleeping with the people he had sex with. Usually once it was over he was ready to go. Something about Daryl relaxed him, always made him feel content in his presence. It had been a strange realization at first, but he'd figured that if he was enjoying something, there was no reason to deny it.

They had headed out that morning to hunt, and after wandering around with no luck finding any deer tracks, they sat down, backs against a tree while Daryl watched for squirrels. Somehow, Shane had fallen asleep, head lolling against Daryl's shoulder every so often. He was in and out enough to realize when it was happening, and he'd lift his head back up and lean against the tree again, but Daryl's shoulder was really much more comfortable.

When he heard the quiet but swift sound of an arrow slice through the air, he blinked his eyes open.

"How many's that make?" His words slurred together, but Daryl must've understood him.

"Six."

He yawned. "That's good then, isn't it? Let's go back."

"And mess up your afternoon nap?"

He laughed. "Sorry. When you make me stay quiet, I get bored."

Daryl didn't make any move to get up and retrieve the squirrel he'd shot a few yards away. "Can't stay awake unless you're running your mouth?"

Daryl wasn't usually big on joking around, and Shane didn't know what might've put him in such a good mood, but he liked it.

"Or doing something else," he shrugged.

Daryl scoffed. "Like what?"

"You can probably guess."

He shook his head. "Ain't really a good time."

Shane nodded. "Right. Later then."

He started sitting up a little straighter, wanting to move closer and touch Daryl.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Daryl asked him. "Your dick?"

"Nah. Yours mostly."

That got him a laugh and he put a hand on Daryl's thigh. His bow sat in his lap, and he let Shane move closer.

“Don’t start. We oughta get back to camp.”

Shane nodded. “Yeah, but what’s a couple more minutes? I like actually getting to see you when it’s not pitch black.” He gently took hold of the bow and sat it on the ground next to them, surprised when Daryl didn’t stop him. He grabbed Daryl’s hand and pulled, trying to get him closer.

“Come here.”

He moved into Shane, scooting forward until they were face to face. Without thinking, he leaned forward and reached his arms out to put around Daryl, and the second he touched him, Daryl pulled back, quickly getting to his feet, leaning down to pick up his bow and pacing around before heading toward the squirrel and adding it to the rest.

He'd moved so fast that Shane hardly knew what had happened. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Daryl answered gruffly. He was still looking in the other direction, avoiding Shane entirely.

It registered that his hands had brushed over Daryl's back for the first time, but he hadn't really thought much of it. He'd barely made contact.

Shane watched him walk around, his feet somehow managing to step carefully enough not to make noise even though he was moving quickly.

"Let's just go back to camp," he finally said. "Got enough food here."

"Okay," Shane agreed. He got up, following after Daryl's fast pace. "Hey," he said, finally falling in step with him. He caught Daryl's arm gently, wrapping a hand around his wrist to keep him still. "You okay?"

"Fine," Daryl answered.

He didn't sound pissed and he hadn't knocked Shane out yet, so that seemed like a good sign. He waited.

Daryl kept looking away from him, uncomfortable with his intense gaze, but he finally sighed. He spoke while looking at his feet.

"You put your arms around me."

"I did," Shane agreed, waiting for the rest of his explanation. "Daryl, if I did something wrong, you gotta tell me, 'cause I don't wanna keep doing something you don't want."

"Yeah," Daryl said. "I get it. You say that all the time."

"So...what is it then?"

It was always a risk, asking Daryl what was wrong or what was bothering him. There was always the chance that he'd get upset and walk away from Shane, or try to fight with him, or worse, that he would just leave and this would all be over.

"Just being touched like that.... I don't...can't."

It didn't sound like that was all he wanted to say, but he stopped talking and finally looked up.

Shane nodded in understanding. "Okay. I won't do it again. See? It's that easy. You tell me and we can make it work."

Daryl hesitated and Shane wondered if he didn't believe him. They started walking again and after a while, Daryl looked in Shane's direction, but spoke more to the trees than to him.

"It might be different with you. Everything else is. We could try. Maybe."

Shane fought back a smile, trying to look indifferent. “You think?”

Daryl shrugged. “We’ll see later.”

He nodded. “Okay. We’ll see then.”

They started walking again, and Shane tried to keep his eyes forward instead of watching Daryl like he really wanted to. He hadn’t expected him to feel comfortable enough to suggest anything like this. It made him feel a little giddy, knowing that Daryl trusted him enough to offer that up. They didn’t usually get very close, even during sex. Shane still kept his distance, wanting to make sure Daryl was okay and that he wasn’t pushing too much.

They made it back to camp and Daryl handed off the squirrels to be cooked for dinner, and then he turned without another word and went off by himself. He walked the perimeter of camp, keeping watch, but he kept glancing back at Shane.

It went on long enough that that Shane finally walked over to him, far enough out of earshot to ask him. “What’s going on with you?”

“You really gotta get better at reading signals. I wanted you to follow me this time.”

Shane smiled. “Oh, really?”

Daryl frowned at him and Shane sighed. “Okay, what is it?”

He looked back toward everyone gathering around the fire, getting ready for dinner. He chewed on his lip for a few seconds before ducking closer to Shane. “I was thinking.”

Shane nodded, waiting for Daryl to continue.

“The thing I said…you know. I thought maybe we could do that tonight. Could do more than that if you want.”

“More than that?” Shane echoed. He watched Daryl carefully. He looked nervous, but seemed sure about what he’d said. “You want to do…more than that? More than what we’ve been doing, you mean?”

Daryl glared at him. “Fuck, you know what I mean. Fuck me.”

It took all of his restraint not to grab Daryl and haul him into the tent at those words. But it was still light out and everyone would be awake for a while. He had to take a few seconds to calm himself down before answering.

“You’re sure about that?”

“You think I woulda said it otherwise?” He snapped.

“Now, sweetheart, you calm down." Daryl rolled his eyes at the condescending tone he used and Shane smiled. "We can do anything you want. I just don’t want you to do it just ‘cause I want to.”

Daryl sighed and turned, making sure his back was to everyone at camp. “I want to. I’ve been thinking about it.”

His heart started beating faster at the thought of Daryl imagining them fucking. “You’d really wanna do that?”

“Yeah.” He shrugged. “Trust you.”

Shane nodded rapidly a few times, heat coursing through his veins, imagining how good Daryl’s body would feel against his, how good he would feel around Shane’s cock, the tight heat of his body.

“Shane?” Daryl interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Get outta here. And quit looking like that. Everyone's gonna know what we we're talking about."

He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, but before he could say anything, Daryl shoved him slightly. "Go."

Shane did as he asked, walking back into camp where everyone else was mostly already there and getting ready to eat. He tried to make conversation, tried to keep up with what everyone was talking about, but his mind was flooded with thoughts about what the night might bring. That he would be able to touch Daryl _everywhere_.

He'd take his time; explore all of Daryl's skin, run his hands up and down his back, before he'd finally make his way down to his ass. He'd work him open so slowly that Daryl would beg him for it.

He finally snapped out of his daydream when Rick called his name a few times and asked if he was on watch tonight. He couldn't answer for a few seconds, too pissed that he might miss his chance with Daryl to even make an excuse until Glenn interrupted and said that it was his night.

He nodded in agreement, but made himself stay alert this time, not allowing the thoughts to resurface in his mind. But the second everyone went to bed, he headed for the tent, making it there before Daryl had even come in.

Shane wasn't used to feeling nervous, but he couldn't help the fluttering feeling in his stomach. He couldn't keep still; he'd started out sitting up, had tried lying down, but he couldn't get comfortable and nothing he was doing felt right. Daryl unzipping the tent startled him and he sat still.

"You're eager," Daryl commented, as soon as he was inside.

"To be alone with you? Always."

Daryl mumbled for him to shut up, but there was no heat behind his words. He settled down next him, closer than he usually did.

"Don't say shit like that. This isn't a damn movie."

"Whatever you want," Shane promised.

"Well, come on," he said to Shane, like he was waiting.

He wanted them both to get naked and touch each other everywhere before the got into anything else. He wanted slow exploration until they were so desperate that they couldn't help themselves. There was no way he wanted to rush this.

"Hang on. Let's just slow down."

Daryl grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, something he'd never done before.

"I want you to fuck me," his voice was lower than it was when he'd said it earlier, his breathing already sounding raged as he forced the words out.

Hearing him say it felt so good that Shane could hardly imagine what it might be like to actually get to feel it. As bad as he wanted to drag this on for as long as he could, he couldn't tell Daryl no.

"Okay," he mumbled. "Yeah, okay. Don't you worry, I'm gonna take care of you." He rubbed a hand up and down Daryl's arm, giving himself a few second to let it sink in that this was happening. "It'll be easier if you get on your hands and knees."

Daryl stilled. "Why?"

"It's, uh, easier to open you up that way. Won't hurt you as much."

Daryl took a nervous breath. "N-no. That's okay. I don't care if it hurts the other way."

Shane watched him in the dim glow of the moon. "I'll do it however you want, but I...maybe you could tell me why."

He was pushing. He knew he was. This whole time he'd worked hard to make sure that Daryl set his own pace with what he wanted to do and what he was comfortable with. Shane never wanted to press him for more than he was ready to give, but this time, he needed an answer.

"You don't wanna put your back to me," Shane stated. "I get that part. You don't want me to touch you there or on your chest. You haven't told me why though. And now you're saying you want this. You want me to fuck you, you want me to touch you. Don't you think if you're comfortable enough to do this, you can trust me enough to tell me?"

Daryl stayed quiet.

"I know it's hard. It's gotta be. But I'm not gonna feel any different. This'll just make it easier for me to understand and make sure I'm not gonna do something to upset you."

Daryl sighed. “It’s not important.”

Shane waited, knowing that that wasn’t true. If it wasn’t important, they wouldn’t be having this conversation. When he felt Daryl lie back, he looked over and watched him wrap his arms around himself, like he’d done before when he was uncomfortable.

“You probably know already anyway,” Daryl said finally, sounding irritated that he was going to have to spell it out for Shane.

“I don’t really wanna be guessing things and get it wrong. Could make things worse.”

“Fine,” he responded after a while. “Might as well get it over with.”

There was another long pause that stretched on for longer than Shane knew, and Daryl finally cleared his throat. “My old man used to like to get drunk and beat the shit out of me. You know that,” he said it like he was sure, even though Shane had never been positive. He’d guessed, but he’d never wanted to assume it without ever hearing Daryl say it. “I’ve got scars…pretty bad. I don’t want…I don’t want you to see.”

He’d figured that Daryl didn’t like being touched because of some sort of past trauma or abuse, but he’d never thought about scars and Daryl worrying about him seeing his body.

“Okay…so they’re on your back? Under your shirt. You keep your shirt on, I won’t be able to see.” He didn't care about the scars. It really only mattered to him that Daryl trust him enough to touch him, to know that he'd never hurt him.

“Yeah,” Daryl sounded unsure.

He waited, wondering if Daryl would say anything else. Wondered if this was still a good idea.

“Now what?” Daryl spoke so quietly that Shane could hardly hear.

“Well…how do you feel?”

He felt Daryl shift closer to him. “I don’t know. Good?”

Shane rolled onto his side to face him. “I don’t know how true it is if you say it like that.”

“I’m fucking pissed I have to worry about even telling you this. It’s stupid to worry about. Stupid that I still think about it.”

“Well, I don’t see how you figure that. Something like that, Daryl, it sticks with you. Even a long time after it stops. And you don’t have to be okay with it. It’s not stupid. It happened and it's not okay. You didn't deserve that. All I want is to know that you’re comfortable, and whatever that means, I’m good.”

Daryl squinted at him in the dark. “You still wanna do this?”

“I told you this wouldn’t matter. Didn’t believe me?”

He shook his head, a small smile on his face. “Maybe.”

“Maybe?” Shane asked, returning his smile. “So, what do I have to do to convince you?”

“Fuck me?”

Shane laughed. “You drive a hard bargain, I’ll tell you that. But, I suppose I could manage that.” He dragged Daryl closer, pulling him in for a kiss.

“I can take it off if you want,” Daryl mumbled when they broke apart.

Shane shook his head. “Nah. It’ll be good. You’re sure you’re still okay to do this?”

“Not gonna let this fuck everything up more than it already has. I’ve been waiting all day.”

“All day, huh?” He ducked his head down to kiss Daryl’s neck, tasting how salty his skin was from sweating earlier in the heat.

Daryl tilted his head back, giving Shane better access to continue. “Longer, maybe.”

“Yeah? How long?” He licked over Daryl’s Adam’s apple, before sliding lower and nipping at his collarbone.

“Don’t know,” Daryl breathed. “Since the first time I saw you probably.”

He stopped his movements for a few seconds, smiling too hard to continue, before he reached down to start undoing Daryl’s jeans.

“First time, huh? That’s a good while for you to be imagining me fucking you and not getting what you want. Coulda let me in the secret a little sooner.”

Daryl shifted in his hips up, into Shane’s hand. “Well, now you know, so quit fucking around.”

He sat up, undoing Daryl’s jeans. “Yeah, but you know I’m gonna make you wait as long as possible.”

Daryl swatted Shane’s hands away and pushed his jeans down, kicking them off. He grabbed Shane’s hand and placed it on his cock, already hard in his boxers.

Shane couldn’t help but wrap his hand around Daryl, stroking him up and down once. He shivered against Shane, despite the heat coming off of his skin.

“H-hang on.” He rolled over, rummaging for something, and finally coming back with a pillow that had been tossed into the corner of the tent. He fumbled with it for a few seconds before pulling something out and handed it to Shane.

He didn’t have to look at the bottle to figure out what it was. “Where’d you get this?”

Daryl didn’t answer and Shane nudged him. “So, was it halfway full when you found it, or have you been using it?”

“You think I’d have someone’s used lube in here?”

“Right,” Shane agreed. “Probably not. So, you used quite a bit….”

He shrugged. “So?”

“Just thinking…all that time you spent in here, with this, by yourself, you could’ve come to me.”

“Well, you’re here now, so hurry the fuck up.”

Shane nodded, amused that his teasing was only irritating Daryl.

"Okay, I know. It’s alright, I’m gonna take care of you.” After he took Daryl’s boxers off, he laid back down next to him, wrapping a hand around his cock while leaning back in to kiss him again.

“Do I need to move?” Daryl asked finally, pulling away from Shane.

“No, just lay still, you’re fine.” He started a slow rhythm on Daryl’s cock. While he did, he was surprised to see Daryl’s hands start to move on the buttons of his shirt, undoing them starting at the bottom and working his way up. Shane didn’t stop his motions, just whispered against Daryl’s skin, “You don’t have to do that.”

“I know.” He didn’t make any move to take the shirt off, but this was a far cry from the way Daryl usually kept his arms wrapped around himself to keep Shane from trying to remove his shirt or touch him under it at all. As badly as he wanted to, he didn’t make any move to touch the skin that Daryl had revealed to him.

Daryl’s cock twitched in his hand, hot and heavy from how turned on he was already. His breathing was starting to get heavier when he reached down and put his hand over Shane’s.

“Why’re you doing this?”

Shane looked up at him. “What?”

“I mean, now I want you to touch me and you’re not gonna do it?”

He couldn’t help but laugh at how irritated Daryl sounded, when his dick was still in Shane’s hand.

“All you gotta do is ask.”

For the first time, he reached a hand up to run over Daryl’s chest, carefully and as gently as he could, feeling a few small scars there as he did. He did what he’d wanted to since the first time, traced down Daryl’s ribs, but stopped short when he twitched.

“Was that bad?”

“Fuck off, it tickles.”

Shane smiled, holding back his laughter. “Sorry.” He started the movement again, running his fingers up and down, able to feel that Daryl was holding his breath. Other than the few tiny scars on his chest, all Shane could feel was silky smooth skin radiating heat.

“Don’t know what you been hiding for all this time. You’re gorgeous.”

Daryl scoffed. “You can’t see nothing, it’s dark.”

“I can see enough.” He leaned over and trailed his tongue over Daryl’s collarbones, hands still roaming up and down his chest, thrilled to finally have the opportunity to touch Daryl like he’d wanted to since the beginning.

And when he felt Daryl’s hands on him, he was even more surprised. This was the first time Daryl had made any sort of move to touch him, with the exception of his dick.

As much as he loved getting to focus all of his attention on Daryl, he’d never thought they would get to the point where he was comfortable to touch, and Shane could hardly keep from moaning.

“Ain’t you gonna do it?” Daryl asked breathlessly.

“What?” Shane was far too distracted by what he was doing to know what Daryl meant.

“Let’s just do it, c’mon, I don’t wanna wait anymore.” He’d grabbed one of Shane’s wandering hands and drug it down to his hipbone.

He finished sucking a bruise at the base of Daryl’s throat before he started making his way down, trailing kisses as he went, stopping every few inches to lick and suck at the skin, encouraged by the sinful sounds Daryl made as he did. He fisted Daryl’s cock once before sucking him into his mouth.

Since he was distracted, Shane fumbled for the bottle of lube as carefully as he could, managing to get it open before he had to pull off to pour some onto his fingers.

Daryl looked down when he heard the cap snap open, and Shane stared back at him.

“You ready?”

“Yeah.”

He slicked the lube over his fingers and as he lowered his mouth over Daryl’s cock again, he pressed a fingertip against his entrance. He slid his mouth down as he slipped one finger slowly inside.

“Fuck.”

Daryl pushed back against him, silently asking for more. He couldn't stand to make him wait anymore, so he sat up, pulling off of Daryl's cock and getting himself into a better position. He took a steadying breath before sliding a second finger into Daryl.

"Feel good?"

Daryl's eyes were closed in concentration, his mouth parted slightly and his chest rapidly rising and falling with each breath. Shane didn't think he'd ever been so turned on just _looking_ at someone.

"More." Was the only answer he finally gave, and Shane couldn't argue with him. He pushed his third finger inside, marveling at how tight Daryl was, almost unable to believe in a few minutes he'd be getting to feel that around his dick.

"Daryl...are you gonna be okay with me over top of you? If you wanna do this another way—"

"No, no...I want it like this." He grabbed Shane's shoulders. "Please."

He nodded. "Okay."

Shane pulled his fingers out, pouring more lube onto his hand to slick over his cock before positioning himself at Daryl's entrance.

Shane eased carefully inside, pausing to let Daryl adjust to the stretch every few seconds, even though he could tell he wasn't in any pain. The small noises he was making went straight to Shane's cock, making it difficult to focus on anything but the way they were both feeling; he was almost desperate to move faster, to feel more, to get Daryl louder and more out of control.

He was biting his lip, trying to stifle each whimpering noise that he made. His hands still on Shane's shoulders, gripping him, still trying to bring him closer. He'd given up trying to watch; his eyes had fluttered closed after his first too-loud moan as Shane pushed into him.

He stopped himself when he was fully inside Daryl, unable to keep himself from leaning down and kissing him, surprising Daryl, who moaned into his mouth.

"Christ, you feel good." Shane rocked into him and Daryl gripped his shoulders tighter.

“Fuck…will you…harder.” Daryl’s voice broke off into a moan, and Shane quieted him.

“Shh, sweetheart, somebody’s gonna hear you.” He shifted his hips, changing the angle and thrusting into Daryl, right against his prostate, making him cry out again.

“Jesus fuck.”

Shane couldn’t help but grin smugly. “Feels good, huh?”

He didn’t answer, but Shane felt him reach between them, hand going for his cock, and he thrust into him harder. With Daryl so hot and tight around him, he wasn’t sure how much longer he would last. He leaned down, resting his forehead against Daryl’s shoulder, and Daryl’s arms went around him, and he hitched a leg up over Shane’s hip, pulling him down harder.

Any thought he’d had before about being careful of the noise they made fell away, and he no longer cared that their ragged breathing would have tipped off anyone walking by, if the moaning Daryl was doing didn’t do it. He reached down and grabbed Daryl’s other leg, urging him to wrap it around him, too.

“Shane….”

“Are you close?” He asked roughly.

Daryl nodded, and Shane could feel his hand speed up.

“Come on, Daryl. I wanna feel you come for me. Wanna feel you come on my cock.”

“Fuck, Shane."

All Shane could feel was Daryl's muscles tightening around him, clenching so hard around his dick that he was sure he was gonna come any second. Daryl shot off between them, coating both of their stomachs sticky white.

"So fucking good for me, baby. You feel amazing. You're gonna make me come. You wanna feel it, don't you? Wanna feel me come this deep inside you?"

"Yeah. Fuck, please, Shane." His hands clawed at Shane's back, still trying to pull him even closer, their bodies sliding slickly against one another, covered in sweat and Daryl's come.

Shane grabbed Daryl's thighs picking him up and slamming into him over and over again. Daryl was still panting and moaning against him, muscles still twitching around him every few seconds. He growled Daryl's name as he came, spilling inside of him.

"Fuck."

He caught his breath after a few seconds and Daryl relaxed, unwinding his arms and legs from around him and Shane eased out of him. He lay down right next to Daryl, halfway laying against him.

"How was that?"

Daryl sighed. "Do you really have to ask?"

Shane smiled, feeling relaxed. "I'm just wondering if there'll be a repeat performance."

"There better be."

He nodded, letting his eyes fall closed. He was almost asleep when Daryl spoke.

"So, what about the second part of our deal?"

"What was that?"

"You know. That thing. When you put your arms around me."

Shane laughed quietly. "You mean cuddling?"

Daryl made a disgusted noise. "Not if you're gonna fucking call it that. It's just laying here. Close together. Touching a little bit."

"Okay. Roll over then."

He hesitated for a few seconds before rolling onto his side and Shane scooted right up next to him, giving him a few seconds to adjust to the feeling.

"Tell me to stop if you need to.”

Daryl huffed out a frustrated breath. “This is stupid.”

“It’s not,” Shane promised.

He felt Daryl take a deep breath and held completely still. “Okay.”

Shane wrapped his arm around Daryl’s waist, closing the space between them and pulling him to his chest until they were connected. Daryl’s back was fully against his chest, his ass pressed to Shane’s crotch. He kissed the back of Daryl’s neck lightly, nuzzling in as close as he could, inhaling and committing the smell to memory. This was good; it felt right.

Until Daryl took a choked breath and pulled away from him, sitting up, and moving away from him.

He knew better than to pull Daryl close to him to try and comfort him. He stayed where he was, lying down and giving Daryl breathing room. “What’s wrong?”

“Shit, I don’t know.” He put his head in his hands, and after taking a few deep breaths, he looked at Shane again. “I don’t think I can.”

Shane nodded. “It’s okay. We don’t have to. You were laying pretty close to me before. We were touching even. That's good enough for me."

“I guess,” he said, so quietly that Shane could hardly hear.

"Come on," Shane told him. "Let's get some sleep."

Daryl lay back down next to him, only about an inch of space between them, their arms brushing against each other.

"Night," Daryl mumbled.

Shane fell asleep fast, worn out from everything they'd done. He slept deeply and without waking up in the middle of the night thinking he heard things like usual.

In the morning, when light starting filtering into the tent, he stirred. He didn't remember turning onto his other side in the middle of the night, but he was glad that he had.

Him holding Daryl in his arms might not have worked, but sometime during the night, whether he was conscious of it or not, Daryl had wrapped an arm around his waist and was clinging to his back, pressed as close to him as possible.

He thought about waking Daryl up, making a joke about him cuddling him in his sleep, but he felt to content to make light of it. He settled back against Daryl, careful not to wake him and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go, this is the end! I loved writing this story so much, and I love these two so much. But never fear, I will write more Sharyl in the future. I really hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like the idea of Daryl LOVING giving head. You could never get me to believe that he doesn't love it, okay? He needs things in his mouth, okay? This is important.


End file.
